


Семь смертей Гарри Поттера

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мальчик, который снова выжил. Благодаря кому?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семь смертей Гарри Поттера

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Автор любит Темного Лорда и честно в этом признается.  
> 2) Писалось давно, поэтому не хоркрус, а - крестраж.  
> 3) В тексте использованы отрывки из канона – на права не претендую, это к Роулинг.

Громадные размытые фигуры двигаются возле него. Затем раздается голос, незнакомый и холодный. Мужчина кричит в панике. Папа?..  
_«Лили, хватай Гарри и беги! Это он! Беги! Беги! Я задержу его...»_  
Топот спотыкающихся ног. Шум распахивающейся двери. Ледяной безжалостный смех.  
Теплые руки, сбившееся дыхание... Мама, ты боишься?  
_«Только не Гарри! Только не Гарри! Пожалуйста... я сделаю все что угодно...»_  
Еще одна размытая фигура, высокая и черная. У мамы так быстро колотится сердце. Она слишком сильно сжимает руки, становится трудно дышать...  
_«Отойди! Отойди, глупая девчонка!»_  
Снова кладут в кроватку... Мама закрывает его своим телом от черного человека.  
_«Убей лучше меня, но, умоляю, пощади Гарри!»_  
Яркий зеленый свет. Тихий вскрик. Чувство, будто его вновь обнимают теплые руки.  
Серьезный годовалый мальчик рассматривает стоящего перед ним мужчину. Ребенку страшно, но он не плачет.  
Мужчина улыбается почти по-человечески...  
_«Авада Кедавра!»_

Легкость. Тепло бесконечной пустоты. Приятный невидимый свет.  
_«Живи, Гарри... Я люблю тебя»._  
Мама. Последнее объятие. Без ее рук так невыносимо одиноко...  
_«...не хочу умирать! Только не та...»_  
Голос, холоднее льда. Страшнее зеленой вспышки.  
Пустота отпускает. Шепчет, что еще не время... Не для него...

Снова яркий свет. Закрыть глаза, уснуть. Скоро придет мама, надо просто подождать...  
* * *

Гарри вскочил и вцепился в руку Квиррелла так крепко, как только мог. Квиррелл завопил и стал вырываться. Шрам болел все сильнее. Гарри ничего не видел — он только слышал крики Квиррелла и приказания Волдеморта.  
_«УБЕЙ ЕГО! УБЕЙ ЕГО!»_  
Смутно знакомый голос. Когда и где он его слышал?..  
И еще другие голоса в голове. Плачущие интонации тоже знакомы... Но откуда?  
_«Гарри! Гарри!»_  
Впрочем, неважно. Уже неважно.  
Он почувствовал, как рука Квиррелла ускользает от его хватки. Понял, что все пропало.  
И провалился в черноту. Вниз, вниз, вниз...

Тепло пустоты. Свет миллиардов невидимых звезд.  
Постепенно он начинает ощущать себя. Собирает душу из потока бесконечности в единое целое.  
Пустота сгущается в знакомый пейзаж. Теперь мальчик лежит на поле для квиддича и смотрит в безоблачное ночное небо... Он не может пошевелиться или осознать происходящее. Только воспринимать.  
Сидящий рядом с ним человек усмехается. Поднимает голову к звездам, и они отражаются в его черных зрачках. Ироничная улыбка кривит губы.  
_«Рано, мелкий. Возвращайся. Я никуда не отпущу тебя... Не сейчас»._  
Мужчина дотрагивается до шрама Гарри. Морщится, будто от неожиданной боли.  
Темная фигура, сидящая на траве становится более бледной и размытой... То ли ослепляющий свет, то ли непроглядная тьма затопляет все вокруг...  
Все исчезает, кроме звезд. Но и они...

Что-то золотое сверкнуло над ним. Звезда? Нет, снитч! Мальчик хочет схватить мяч, но руки... Почему они такие тяжелые?  
Он моргнул. Не снитч... Очки. Он снова моргнул. Неясное чувство потери мелькнуло внутри и тут же пропало, уступив место головной боли. Улыбающееся лицо Альбуса Дамблдора выплыло словно из пустоты…  
* * *

— _Вот как умирает знаменитый Гарри Поттер_ , — где-то далеко произнес голос Риддла. — _Один в Тайной Комнате, забытый друзьями, побежденный, наконец, Темным Лордом, которому он столь неразумно бросил вызов. Скоро ты встретишься со своей дорогой грязнокровной мамочкой, Гарри. Она купила тебе лишь жалкие двенадцать лет жизни, но Лорд Волдеморт все равно настиг тебя. Ты ведь всегда знал, что это случится..._  
Если это смерть, то все не так уж и страшно...

Успокаивающее чувство бесконечности. Смутно знакомые звезды.  
Мальчик повернул голову — рядом сидел молодой мужчина. Слегка прозрачный и одновременно такой четкий силуэт... Черная клякса на фоне туманных контуров трибун. Слишком реально для этого непонятного места.  
Молодой мужчина поворачивает к Гарри свое лицо — черные провалы глаз, недобрая усмешка... Появляется ощущение, будто все вокруг — давно забытый сон. И этот человек ему знаком.  
_«Забавно... Опять ты здесь, а не Там»._  
Будто бы шелестит трава на ветру, шуршат осенние листья... Не бывает таких голосов у живых людей.  
Прохладное прикосновение ко лбу напоминает о призраках.  
_«Уходи уже, герой...»_  
Звезды на небе растворяются. Он смутно помнит их. Как будто не в первый раз...

И даже уже не больно. Странное чувство беспокойства... Ощущение неправильности, нечеткости.  
Он только что забыл или потерял что-то очень важное. Но что?..  
И смерть ли это? Темнота вокруг исчезла, Комната вновь обрела четкие контуры. Гарри осторожно потряс головой и увидел Фоукса, все еще державшего голову на его раненной руке. Сияющие жемчужины слез покрывали рану — только никакой раны не было.  
* * *

Гарри упал на колени в холодную траву. Туман застилал ему глаза. С огромным трудом он заставил себя вспомнить: Сириус невиновен — с нами все будет хорошо — я буду жить с ним...  
— Экспекто Патронум!  
Рядом резко остановился дементор, попытался приблизиться. Его немного задержало облачко серебряного тумана. Мертвая рука пытается отодвинуть слабо мерцающего патронуса...  
Нет, Сириус невиновен... Экспекто... Экспекто Патронум...  
Дементор поднял обе руки и снял капюшон. Там, где должны были бы находиться глаза, была только тонкая, серая, покрытая струпьями кожа, затягивавшая пустые, слепые глазницы. Зато рот... Разверстая, бесформенная щель, со смертным хрипом всасывающая воздух.  
Ужас парализовал Гарри, он уже не мог двигаться, не мог говорить. Патронус поморгал в воздухе и исчез...  
Белый туман ослепил мальчика. Две сильные, покрытые чем-то комковатым руки вдруг обхватили Гарри за шею. Его насильно оторвали от земли. Он почувствовал дыхание. Значит, они хотят сначала избавиться от него. Какое зловоние... Как кричит мама... Ее голос будет последним звуком, который он услышит в своей жизни...

 _«И как тебе еще не надоело?»_  
Гарри открыл глаза и понял, что уже смотрел на эти звезды. Их невозможно забыть, ведь они — самое прекрасное, что он видел в своей жизни. Жизни?..  
Мальчик резко поднялся на руках и развернулся в сторону говорящего. Полупрозрачная темная фигура не могла быть человеком. Так же, как и сам Гарри точно не мог быть живым. Не мог ведь? Он же умер только что?  
_«Ты даже осознал себя. Видимо, после третьей смерти это намного проще. Мне вот потребовалось целых десять лет»._  
У мальчика возникло чувство, что он уже встречался с этим... Кем? Кто он?  
— Кто ты?  
Еле слышный шепот, слабее и тише почти неощутимого ветерка... Но парень, сидящий рядом, его прекрасно слышит. Хмыкает, долго молчит и рассматривает звезды.  
_«Ты и так знаешь»._  
Ухмылка, чернота глаз, так знакомо... Он неуловимо напоминает старшекурсника Хогвартса. Знакомого старшекурсника... Но Гарри не может вспомнить. Мысли в его голове слишком медлительны и неповоротливы. Он не помнит, кто...  
_«Я не прощаюсь, герой. Ты наверняка еще вернешься...»_  
Тихий смешок. Ледяные пальцы дотрагиваются до шрама. Сидящий рядом будто выцветает и съеживается...  
_«Как же мне надоело тебя спасать...»_  
В тихом голосе слышится тоска. Вокруг — холод и темнота... Падение через бесконечность...

...Сквозь туман пробился серебряный свет. Он становился все ярче и ярче. Гарри упал лицом в траву. Дрожа, ощущая сильную тошноту, он, слишком слабый, чтобы пошевелиться, открыл глаза. Дементор почему-то отпустил его. Ослепительное сияние заливало траву вокруг. Крики прекратились, холод медленно отступал.  
Что-то заставило дементоров отойти. Это что-то кружило над ним, над Блэком и Гермионой. Они уходили. Снова стало тепло.  
Но по всему телу тянуло прохладой, будто в его крови были волшебные снежинки, разгоняемые ударами сердца. И он был почти уверен, что знает, откуда это чувство. Но не сейчас, он обдумает это позже...  
* * *

Его сжимало в кольцах ужасное красноглазое существо. Сжимало так крепко, что Гарри не знал, где его тело, а где тело существа. Они слились воедино, связанные болью, и разорвать эту связь было невозможно.  
Существо заговорило ртом Гарри — в своей агонии он чувствовал, как шевелятся его губы.  
«Убей меня, Дамблдор...»  
Каждая частичка тела молила о прекращении мучений. Ослепший от боли, умирающий, он ощутил, что существо опять задвигало его губами:  
«Если смерть — ничто, Дамблдор, убей мальчишку...»  
Пусть боль пройдет, просил Гарри. Пусть он убьет нас. Покончи с нами, Дамблдор. В сравнении с этим, смерть — ничто. Я уверен...  
И там можно будет снова встретиться с Сириусом...

...Гарри лежал на спине и не открывал глаз. Смутные обрывки воспоминаний то появлялись, то исчезали. Они беспокоили его своим мельтешением.  
_«Интересное место... Красивее предыдущего...»_  
Открыв глаза, подросток пораженно замер. Вокруг был Запретный лес, такой же, как и всегда, но немного незнакомый. Все вокруг было расплывчато. Только идеально круглая поляна, в середине которой и находился Гарри, была абсолютно реальна. Рядом с ним на траве лежал мальчик лет одиннадцати. Сквозь контуры его тела просвечивала земля, в темных глазах отражался свет звезд. Таких знакомых и прекрасных...  
Гарри тоже поднял взгляд на небо, и воспоминания вдруг вернулись к нему. Прошлые встречи, странные разговоры... Смутно знакомая фигура сидит на траве...  
_«Не удивляйся, что сейчас я выгляжу так. В прошлый раз я отдал слишком много... Для твоего возвращения»._  
Голос, тише шороха листьев и холоднее льда...  
— Ты?.. Я...  
_«Герой меня узнал, да неужели»._  
Странная улыбка, беззлобная издевка в голосе.  
— Почему?..  
_«Знаешь, скорее всего, этот раз — последний. Мне уже почти нечего отдать им взамен»._  
— Сколько?  
Бесцветный шепот Гарри просто растворяется в тишине. Ответ на этот вопрос — не любопытство, а необходимость.  
Мальчик улыбается и смотрит на звезды — холодные, чужие, манящие... Ему так хочется раствориться в них...  
_«Этот — четвертый. Постарайся больше не умирать, ладно?..»_  
Маленькая призрачная ладошка пытается удержать его руку, но лишь проходит насквозь... А палец другой руки прикасается к шраму Гарри... Искренняя улыбка на лице ребенка почти пугает... Холода совсем мало, его не хватает даже для самого мальчика. Но он все равно отдает последнее, что у него осталось, и неожиданно начинает получать взамен тепло. Возможно, это еще не совсем конец...

...В сердце что-то шевельнулось, и кольца разжались. Боль ушла. Гарри лежал лицом вниз, без очков, и дрожал так, будто под ним был лед, а не деревянный пол.  
Он цеплялся за ускользающие воспоминания и чувствовал ледяную пустоту где-то очень глубоко внутри — в сердце, в душе...  
_«...не умирать, ладно?..»_ — не звук, тень голоса. Он запомнит, это важно, он не забудет...  
Над ним раздавались голоса, много голосов. Гарри открыл глаза и увидел свои очки у ног безголовой статуи, которая недавно охраняла его. Он надел очки, немного поднял голову и чуть не наткнулся носом на крючковатый нос Дамблдора.  
— Жив?  
— Да, — сказал Гарри. Его так трясло, что голова ходила ходуном. Он что-то говорил, но ничего не осознавал, сосредоточившись на одной единственной мысли — не забыть, не забыть, не забыть...  
* * *

Волдеморт поднял палочку. Он все еще склонял голову набок, подобно любопытному ребенку, задающемуся вопросом, что случится, если он... Гарри смотрел прямо в красные глаза, но вспоминал черные, с отражающимися в них звездами. Он хотел, чтобы это случилось теперь, быстрее, пока он может еще стоять, прежде, чем он потеряет контроль над собой, прежде, чем он поддастся страху. Прежде, чем он передумает отдавать этот долг...  
«Спасибо».  
Мысленный шепот заставил Лорда вздрогнуть. Гарри увидел движение губ и вспышку зеленого света... 

Знакомое ощущение падения в бесконечность...  
Гарри лежал лицом вниз и слушал тишину. Он был абсолютно один. Никто не наблюдал за ним. Постепенно Гарри пришел в себя. Он вспомнил. Но где же?..  
Он лежал в ярком тумане. Окружающий мир не был спрятан за туманной дымкой, скорее всего, в этот раз туманная дымка еще не до конца сформировалась в пространстве. Пол, на котором он лежал, казался белым, ни теплым, ни холодным, он просто был — плоский, пустой.  
Гарри сел. Его тело оказалось невредимым. Он прикоснулся к лицу. На нем больше не было очков. В этот раз он все осознавал и ощущал, как никогда до этого. И еще — помнил, что до этого делал.  
А потом до него донесся какой-то шум, шедший из бесформенной пустоты вокруг. Тихие, мягкие удары чего-то, что хлопало, цеплялось и боролось. Жалкие, слегка неприличные звуки. У Гарри было неприятное ощущение, будто бы он знает, кто их издает.  
Гарри попытался понять — где же он находится? Не было мягкой травы, не было деревьев, не было даже звезд...  
Осмотревшись, он определил то, что издавало странные звуки. Оно имело форму маленького обнаженного ребенка, скрутившегося на земле. Его кожа была сырой и грубой, словно содранной. Он лежал, содрогаясь, под сидением, где был оставлен, скрытый от взоров. В одинокой борьбе за каждый вдох...  
Гарри испугался этого. Стало невыносимо больно и тоскливо. Воспоминание о мальчике, смотрящем на звезды, стояло перед глазами... Как он мог снова и снова забывать?.. Его жизнь была щедро оплачена множество раз душой врага. Почему крестраж защищал его? За кого он страдал, когда делился своим холодом? Когда отдавал часть себя и оставался наедине с болью?  
А все эти улыбки, смешки, ухмылки... Ни кусочка испытываемой боли во взгляде. Ни намека на то, что стало очевидно сейчас.  
Гарри не хотел приближаться к ребенку, но и в стороне стоять не мог. Вскоре парень оказался достаточно близко, чтобы коснуться его, но не мог заставить себя сделать это. Он чувствовал себя трусом. Он был уверен, что должен успокоить, хоть чем-то помочь ребенку. Просто обязан. Но...  
_«Ты не можешь помочь...»_  
— Ты не можешь помочь.  
Два голоса прозвучали одновременно — тихий шелестящий шепот и уверенный пожилой. Гарри обернулся — Альбус Дамблдор шел прямо к нему. Но он совсем не удивился. Только продолжал слушать голос, похожий на шелест травы:  
_«Это — все, что осталось... Уйти... к звездам... нет сил...»_  
— Гарри. Ты замечательный парень. Ты смелый, смелый человек. Давай немного пройдемся.  
_«Позволь... умереть... твоя жизнь... долг...»_  
Гарри понял, что Дамблдор не мог слышать ребенка. Пусть он многого не знал, но в одном был уверен — это маленькая изувеченная частица души Тома Риддла спасала его много раз. Он обязан хоть что-то сделать — помочь найти дорогу к звездам, поделиться силами или просто поговорить...  
Долгий разговор с Дамблдором подтвердил многие догадки Гарри. Но насчет крови и крестражей бывший директор ошибался. Гарри решил не спорить с Дамблдором. Незачем расстраивать человека, который, в отличие от него самого, уже расплатился с долгами и заслужил свой покой.  
— Ответьте мне еще на один вопрос. Это реальность? Или происходит в моей голове?  
Ответ был слишком важен. Если да, то он сможет понять, почему именно это место. Почему не поле для квиддича, почему не Запретный лес... И можно ли туда вернуться.  
Дамблдор лучезарно улыбнулся ему, и его голос звучал громко и уверенно в ушах Гарри. Даже когда его фигура скрылась в ярком тумане.  
— Конечно, это происходит в твоей голове, Гарри. Но почему от этого оно перестает быть реальностью?  
После ухода Дамблдора Гарри какое-то время просто стоял и всматривался в туман. Он долго размышлял и, закрыв глаза, наконец мысленно представил нужное место. Через мгновение Гарри и ребенок оказались на кладбище. Том самом, где несколько лет назад возродился Волдеморт.  
— Ты знаешь, что он возродился здесь?..  
_«...»_  
Оба некоторое время молчали, собираясь с мыслями.  
— Прости. Я не знаю, что сказать. Или сделать. Я все вспомнил. Спасибо тебе, это...  
_«...дотронься...»_  
Подросток опускается на землю, закрыв глаза. Его дрожащий палец дотрагивается до ребенка. Гарри вновь чувствует холод, который ему отдают. И он забирает все, что ему отдают. Слушает постоянно прерывающийся шепот, похожий на шелест листьев.  
_«Тот старик... Дурак. Душу нельзя просто так разделить. Просто разрезать, как пирог... Можно только выделить какую-то светлую часть себя и заставить ее уйти. Заточить в оболочку гнусности. Я был его последним шансом на покой, последней надеждой на жизнь. Последним светом. Он испугался смерти, он так хотел жить, а то пророчество... А без меня жить уже и нечему. Его ненависть скоро выгорит. Останутся только страх, боль и одиночество. Ты ведь... поможешь ему... уйти...»_  
Гарри открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть напоследок в лицо ребенка. Увидеть звезды, отражающиеся в черной бездне. Но на земле кладбища таяла уже почти невидимая тень...  
_«Постарайся больше не умирать, герой...»_  
Шелестящий холодный шепот растворяется в пустоте окончательно. Последнее напутствие, последняя просьба, последняя насмешка... Гарри ложится на землю и смеется. Бездумно смотрит на звезды, не замечая их... Еще один долг, но как по нему заплатить?.. Самый важный из всех его долгов.  
В Риддле всегда чего-то не хватало, Гарри чувствовал и раньше, при каждой встрече. Но не осознавал, не понимал, в чем именно дело.  
Как можно существовать в абсолютной тьме и не сойти с ума?.. Совсем без света, без надежды?.. Да никак, ведь безумие явно чувствовалось в Темном Лорде с самого момента возрождения. Гарри не жалел змеелицего маньяка, но был обязан жизнью мальчику с черными глазами. Решение было принято. Он сделает все, что сможет.  
Подросток закрыл глаза... Звездный свет погас... Кладбище исчезло в пустоте...

Он снова лежал лицом на земле. И точно знал, что ему придется сегодня сделать... Гарри был уверен, что сможет не опустить палочку.  
* * *

Знакомая пустота радовала, холод не казался таким уж сильным...  
Гарри с удовольствием потянулся. По своему молодому телу он в последние годы скучал сильнее всего. Так приятно снова почувствовать себя подростком. Столько лет уже прошло. Он потрогал свой лоб и улыбнулся. Значит, в душе он всегда оставался мальчиком со шрамом, который исчез после победы над Волдемортом, как и Метки...  
Впереди ждали звезды... Все дела в жизни были закончены, оставлены за чертой. Тогда, много лет назад, под сводами древнего замка, он не умер... Не мог, не имел права. Сделал все, что мог, что должен был. После победы Гарри жил долго. И счастливо. Но никогда не забывал, что за его жизнь внесли плату заранее.  
Теперь все закончилось. Он совсем чуть-чуть полежит под холодным звездным светом на поле для квиддича. Совсем немного послушает шелест травы и шорох ветра, так похожие на голос из прошлого. Совсем... недолго... поспит... А потом пойдет вперед...  
Звезды растворялись в пустоте, звуки пропадали, а мальчик со шрамом засыпал, убаюканный песней ветра...


End file.
